1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to frame structures for automotive vehicles, and more specifically for the construction of such frames from tubular members.
2. Description Of Related Art
It is known to construct frames defining the general shape of an automotive vehicle and for supporting its various load-bearing functional components from metal components fabricated in a variety of manners. In the interest of enhancing the fuel economy of automotive vehicles, great attention has been given to fabricating vehicular components from lightweight materials. Consistent with this goal, automotive vehicles have been fabricated which use lightweight outer decorative panels fabricated from plastics which are fixedly secured to a structural inner frame or "space frame."
It is known to fabricate such space frames from a number of tubular members that are joined by fixed connectors to define the general shape of the vehicle. While this approach provides a distinct advantage in weight and in the tooling cost of manufacturing over the conventional fabrication of unibody construction through massive stampings, it suffers from the disadvantage that the connectors utilized for joining the tubular components together tend to be massive and expensive to fabricate and assemble. This approach also suffers from the disadvantage that it is not flexible to allow frequent product changes Further, this approach suffers from the disadvantage of not allowing for common and interchangeable components between various automotive model lines.